


Adult

by LeighJ



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Flirting, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older man/younger girl, POV Beth, POV Beth Greene, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Sneaking Out, Stranger Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeighJ/pseuds/LeighJ
Summary: Beth plays at being an adult when her best friend drags her to a bar. The thing is, when you play at being an adult, you get yourself caught up in some adult situations. Rated M for swearing, drinking and sexual scenes. You've been warned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first time posting on Ao3 after someone suggested it to me over on FanFiction, the only place I've yet posted my works. Thought I should branch out and try it over here with you guys but as I say, it's my first time over here and using 'tags' so if I've not tagged something you think I should or done something in error than I am truly sorry and have no qualms about you letting me know. Enjoy :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters, nor do I make profit from this piece of writing. I also have no beta and all mistakes are my own.

"C'mon, Beth, you made it this far. Don't quit on me now!" Daisy's red mouth pushes into a pout and Beth rolls her eyes.

"Shoulda never let you talk me into gettin' this far," she mutters petulantly, her fingers tightening where they cup her elbows. "What if we get caught?"

Daisy snorts, her head turning to look back at the bar they've made it to, her dark hair swinging with her. "C'mon, Beth, they're just happy for people to buy their shitty beer."

Beth gnaws at her lower lip, her fruity gloss coming away and slicking her teeth with grease for her efforts. "S'not like I really look like Maggie. This ID ain't gonna get me nothin'."

Daisy turns back to look at her, her hazel eyes keen. "Let me worry 'bout that. Just act older, like you got every right to be here."

Beth nods but her mouth is tight on a grimace. "Fine, but anyone tells my daddy and I'm gonna kill you."

"Deal," her friend agrees with a slow smile. "Now c'mon."

Beth sighs and lets her eyes flutter shut for the moment. This is a mistake. She knew it when Daisy mentioned it in class today and she knows it now.

She has no _idea_ why she's allowed herself to be dragged into this, except Daisy's been her best friend for as long as she can remember.

She's forever gotten herself mixed up in hair brained schemes and this isn't the first time she's dragged Beth along for the ride.

Somehow she managed to get herself a fake ID and she'd begged Beth earlier on in the day to hunt for Maggie's and join her in her big plan.

Part one: lie to Beth's parents and say they were staying at Daisy's. 

Not entirely a lie but they failed to mention that Daisy's parents were out of town, information that would have gotten Beth a big fat no when she asked to stay out.

Part two: get ready at Daisy's house with some of her mama’s wine -which Daisy was sure she wouldn't miss- and then finally, part three: go to a bar.

The best part was that at the end of the night they could go back to Daisy's empty house and no one would have to see them drunk, or hungover.

No one would ever know.

Perfect.

The biggest problem was getting Beth ID, which she had sorted by hunting through Maggie's room.

She knew for a fact Maggie lost one before she went away for college and got another, so she spent the better part of her evening hunting through Maggie's cupboard, boxes, dresser and even down her floor boards for it.

Nowhere to be found in her room, until she finally found it under the on suite bathroom sink, covered in dust.

It was invalid but was scratched up enough from its time under the sink to be questionable and the photo was kind of messed up too, which could only be a bonus for Beth.

All she had to do now was hope that no one in the bar they went to knew who she or her brother, or her sister was. Or worse: who her daddy was.

With ID sorted, they had followed through with Daisy's plan.

Beth did her make up: soft colours on her eyes, thin mascara and pink, glossy lips, and a small wing of eyeliner in the hopes that it would make her look older, or at least: old enough to be in a bar.

Her clothes had been a debate. Daisy wanted her to wear a dress like she was, but Beth firmly put her foot down and kept her jeans on.

A tight top and some heels would have to do. With new found confidence in herself -most assuredly to with the glass of wine she had gulped down- they left.

Which brought her to the present, where her wine buzz was slowly dwindling to nothing, completely useless. She opens her eyes with a sigh and follows Daisy's lead inside.

She doesn't know what she expected once she got in there, but it isn't what she finds. It isn't exactly jumping with life, but it isn't dead either.

There's music on, a fairly new song that's been on the radio a couple weeks now and there's a decent crowd.

A cluster of people at the bar, waiting to be served, another cluster are on what she only supposes she can call a dance floor and random people mill in between.

It isn't all that big, or even nice. There are tacky red open booths lining one wall opposite the bar, low lighting and a sticky floor, which keeps getting stickier as she watches people get knocked into or are simply too drunk to hold their drink properly.

It's barely ten, but she knows this place shuts at twelve, and a lot of the people in attendance will be more than done in for the night when closing time rolls around.

Daisy catches her attention by taking her arm and leading her to the bar, a confidence in her step that suggests she's done this many times, although Beth's sure she hasn't.

Outside she'd said _let me worry 'bout that_ and Beth can see why. Daisy is gorgeous.

Something she slightly resented as they were getting older but for which she no longer gives thought to. For as long as she can remember Beth has been _that friend._

The sidekick, to an outsider looking in. They both know it's not that way, but since forever Beth has just been the girl someone goes through to get to Daisy.

It doesn't bother her anymore, it's fact. Daisy is stunning. Dark hair to her shoulders that is effortlessly wavy, hazel eyes that gleam like a supernatural wolf.

Most of all, Daisy's curvy. She's got thick hips and thighs, larger breasts than Beth and to top it all off: a flat, toned belly. Beth isn't anywhere near that curvy.

In fact, they're complete opposites of each other, and so Daisy's always the one that gets the attention.

Most of the time Beth couldn't care less, but sometimes it's infuriating if she has her eye on someone, but they have their eye on her best friend.

Now it's nothing but a plus, because Daisy's good looks will get them served. Daisy reaches the bar and Beth squeezes in behind her, worming her way between tightly packed men and women who give her a curious glance and then glance away.

"What do you want? I'll get this round," Daisy shouts over the music, pressing close to Beth's ear.

Beth shrugs, worrying at her lip again. She doesn't drink because her daddy's never allowed alcohol in the house and so she doesn't know what the hell to order.

The wine at Daisy's place had made her tipsy with only one glass and she doesn't want to get drunk.

Daisy presses forward in the line and turns to Beth again. "Wine?"

Beth shakes her head, glancing around at the drinks in different people's hands. "Erm, beer."

Daisy raises a dark brow but turns back to the bartender, shouting her order over the music.

Beth can't hear the exchange but soon after she's got a bottle of beer which she gives a quick swig and pulls a face at.

It's as gross as the wine and she's quickly starting to believe that all alcohol tastes like shit, and is simply used to get drunk.

With a large glass of red wine in her hand, Daisy takes Beth's arm with her free hand and a smile painting her face. "Wanna dance?"

Beth makes a face at her, taking another swig of beer and it's not as awful as the first one, so she takes two more straight after. "I dunno…"

"C'mon, what's the point if we don't? We made it this far, let's have fun!" She encourages and again a pout forms her mouth.

Beth sighs in resignation. "Fine."

They hit the dance floor, at first a little awkward and halting but then as Beth drains her beer, looser and relaxed.

It doesn't take too long for Daisy's swinging hips to gather attention, and soon after her beer's drained a man who looks only a little older than them steps up behind Daisy and takes her hips for a dance to a more sensual song.

Daisy gives her the 'look' that asks if this guy is hot or not and Beth wiggles her empty beer bottle. "Gonna get another."

Her friend laughs, confirmation confirmed and waves off Beth's offer for another glass of wine as hers is only half empty. Taking herself over to the bar she waits to be served and orders another bottle.

By the time she's paid and got it in her hand, Daisy's back with flushed cheeks and a large smile. "Guess he was a good dancer then?" Beth teases.

"He's gorgeous, Beth! He wants me to go back to his place."

Her friends eyes are bright and her cheeks are flushed, but she doesn't look drunk, so Beth shrugs. "If you think it's safe don't worry 'bout me, I just don't want you gettin' hurt or nothin'."

Daisy shakes her head. "Nah, I wouldn't leave you, you know that! I got his number and my parents are out of town 'til Monday," she answers with a wicked grin.

Beth laughs, swigging her beer. "Okay."

"Anyway, now that I've pulled, it's time for you to try!" Her friend says after she drains the last of her wine.

Beth shakes her head. "That's not a good idea."

"C'mon, Beth! The full experience, remember?" Daisy prods as she takes Beth's shoulders and turns her towards the room at large. "Pick someone."

Beth rests the beer bottle against her bottom lip and glances around. She does it once, twice and when she's giving up she goes for a third sweep.

That's when she sees him. Standing near the back doors that lead to the smoking area. He appears to be alone, holding a beer loosely in one hand and using his other to smoke a glowing cigarette.

His hair is long and obscures most of his face so all Beth can really see is piercing blue eyes that scan the room. That's all she needs to see to be snagged and now a curiosity is unwinding inside her.

Is he alone? If so, why? He looks a lot older than her and she doubts he would appreciate her trying to talk to him, but she wants to.

"Him," she tells Daisy, subtly tipping her head towards the shadow she's piqued by.

Daisy follows her line of sight, squinting at the smoking man. "Really? He looks twice our age, Beth."

Beth's cheeks flush hotter, her voice taking on an edge of challenge. "And?"

Daisy laughs. "Okay, s'your choice. Imma get another glass of wine. You talk to him, see if you can get his number or summin'."

As she walks away with an amused smile, Beth can feel her gut twisting. She hates when people undermine her and Daisy may be her best friend, but she has no right to laugh at who Beth finds interesting or attractive.

So, with her pride somewhat smarting, she pushes through the clusters of people around her and makes her way over to the mysterious smoking man.

He's just finishing his cigarette when she reaches him and she smiles as he catches her eye. "Hey." He doesn't answer her or make a face and Beth's guts knot with nerves. "I'm Beth, nice to meet you."

The man tips his chin in answer and Beth frowns. "Not much of a talker, are you?"

He snorts and her cheeks heat up even though he hasn't said anything to embarrass her. "You come here often?" She asks and then dies internally at the awful line.

The man's mouth twitches like he's repressing a smile or a laugh, but she's thankful he doesn't make her feel even more stupid. "Do you?" He finally replies.

His voice is gravelly and low and it does something to Beth's stomach that makes it flip repeatedly. "Not really, s'my first time."

"Probably 'cause you ain't old enough to be in here, girl," he says with a touch of amusement and takes a drink from his bottle.

Again, she's blushing but she pushes on, her pride at stake. "What you talkin' bout? I got every right to be here, same as you. I ain't no 'girl'."

He dips his head as if he's agreeing but without him even making a face she knows his not. "Ya jail bait, gonna get someone in a hella lot of trouble, girl."

"I ain't here for that," she mutters, drinking her beer just to not look at him.

"Everyone's here for that," he replies evenly.

"Are you?" She fires back.

He shakes his head. "Why you got so many questions?"

"Why you got no answers?"

"You think you're clever, girl?"

"I ain't no _girl._ "

She thinks he laughs, though she can't tell because it's so loud. "How old are you?"

"Old enough," she answers, holding his keen eyes. "Why, you gonna tell on me?"

"Not 'less I gotta save some fucker from goin' to jail."

"Why'd you keep talkin' like I'm here to get someone put away? I'm just havin' a drink, same as you," she shifts on her feet, which are starting to kill her.

"Pretty little blonde girl walks into a bar full’a men an' you don't think you got someone's attention?" He reaches into his back pocket and produces a pack of cigarettes, despite just finishing one.

"You think I'm pretty?" She asks before she can stop herself, those butterflies back in her stomach.

He doesn't look at her, instead taking a cigarette and sticking it in his mouth, but when he lights it, in the glow of the flame she can see his cheeks are red and she laughs, a smile stuck on her mouth. "You do."

"Jesus, girl," he answers after a drag. "Why you so sure of your damn self? Why'd you even come over here? Ain't you got no friends 'round?"

She glances over her shoulder in worry, having forgotten about Daisy but when Beth finds her she's busy talking to the guy she was dancing with earlier in the evening.

She turns back to face the man in front of her with a shrug. "Friends busy, she pulled some guy."

"She send you over here?" He asks through a cloud of smoke.

"No, you caught my attention." It's not entirely a lie, so she doesn't feel bad saying it. "What the hell is your name anyhow? I told you mine."

He stays quiet for a moment, cigarette burning between his fingers as he stares at her through the fringes of his hair. "Daryl."

"Well, _Daryl,_ how come you're here all alone?" She asks, loosening now. It doesn't feel as hard to talk to him and the blush is fading out of her cheeks.

"Who says I am?" He quips and takes another drag, blowing the smoke towards the door and all the air it's letting in.

"You're standin' alone, ain't you?" Beth asks and glances behind her again, making sure Daisy's in her line of sight.

Daryl speaks so she turns back to face him. "Felt like gettin' out. Why you here? If it's your first time an' all."

With another large swig, she's emptied the bottle but she doesn't even feel buzzed, let alone drunk.

She's glad of it, though it feels like a night out in a bar should be accompanied with a hangover the next day.

She holds the empty bottle loosely and shrugs. "Friend wanted to come, roped me into it."

"Same friend who sent you over here to get my number?" And she's sure he's almost smiling when he flicks his cigarette away.

The blush comes back full force but she decides not to deny it a second time around. "I picked you out. You really did catch my interest."

Daryl snorts. "Lucky me. Look, girl, like I said: ya jail bait."

Beth clenches her jaw and steps closer, nearly at the same height as him with her heels on. "I'm eighteen, you jerk an' I know when I like a guy." At some point in her irritationity she raised her bottle and now she's tapping his chest with it.

Daryl glances down and wraps his hand around the neck of the bottle, fingers clenching around hers and for some stupid reason it makes a wave of heat descend from the crown of her head. "You know what happens when you like’a guy in a bar?" He whispers.

She shouldn't be able to hear him, but more than anything she feels the words on the breath he releases.

She knows alright and she knows she's being challenged. She's probably going to get herself in a situation that she can't easily back out of, but her pride is easy to wound and like everything that's included Daryl tonight, it's smarting again.

"Yeah, I do," she whispers back and Daryl's fingers release hers so she moves the bottle away and puts it down.

"You think you're an adult, girl?" His mouth twitches again and she gets the sense that he doesn't smile often but she's nearly made him do it a few times.

"I _am_ and I ain't no girl, like I said." She takes a step back as he puts his bottle down, flicks his cigarette and then suddenly he's got her wrist and he's tugging her.

As he turns them towards the bar, she wonders if that's where he intends to drag her.

If perhaps he thinks challenging her to a bunch of shots or a couple more bottles of beer will prove how much of an adult she is.

But he isn't taking her there and at the same moment she realises she's being dragged to the toilets, she connects eyes with Daisy.

Her friend stiffens at the bar, her gaze locked onto Daryl's thick fingers wrapped around Beth's wrist and she knows what it must look like.

A much older man, forcing a young girl into the bathroom and hurting her or at least manipulating her, but it's not like that.

Already, Beth's stomach is full of butterflies and there's a gathering wetness in her jeans.

She's had sex before with her ex-boyfriend Jimmy and considering they were new to the act, she really enjoyed herself.

Now a man twice her age is probably taking her to have sex or partake in some sexual act and she should be scared.

But instead, she's excited at the thought of all the experience this man has and how good it could feel, compared to Jimmy.

If anything Daisy's worry should be directed at Beth and how bad she suddenly wants this, how easy she is. 

To ensure her friend doesn't follow her, she shakes her head and only manages to see Daisy relax and nod before Daryl's pulled her into the men's bathroom.

He shoves her straight into a stall, locks the door and then faces her. Beth doesn't know what to do or say, how to proceed and she's just standing awkwardly until she gets a look at Daryl's face.

He looks nervous and it only takes her a second to work out that he didn't plan for it to get this far. He was challenging her and he thought she would call his bluff; now she hasn't, he looks panicked.

Beth smirks and folds her arms over her chest. "You didn't think I would come did you?"

Daryl shifts on his feet. "Look, girl, forget it. I's just joking, c'mon I'll buy you a beer."

A smile finds her face and for some reason the fact that he didn't expect her to actually do anything makes her want to do it all the more. "What if I don't wanna go back?"

Daryl turns back from his position where he was planning to unlock the stall door and she takes a step forward, her stomach squirming but still, that excitement is there and she really does want this.

There was never any intentions to have sex in the toilets when she came out tonight but God, she keeps looking at his thick arms, his piercing blue eyes, his broad shoulders and she wants him.

"You started this, so finish it," she whispers and presses her body along his.

He stiffens despite his large hands wrapping around her arms. "Beth…"

It's the first time he's said her name and she shudders. "C'mon. I wanna."

"You drunk?" He asks, cupping her chin and glancing deep in her eyes.

She shakes her head. "I'm not, I swear. An' I am eighteen. I ain't gonna get you in no trouble."

Daryl jerks his head like he never really thought she would but he's still rigid. She decides to bite the bullet and leans in to kiss him.

He's even more rigid when she does so, but she persists, waiting until he responds or pushes her away. He does push her away after a breathless second and disappointment curls in her stomach.

She gasps as their lips disconnect. "I'm sorry."

Daryl shakes his head, shoving her against the cubicle wall. "Don't be."

Then he's kissing her again and his lips against hers makes her eyes fall shut, her hands clenching in his hair.

The kiss is somewhat sloppy because she's not very practised but it doesn't matter because it's making her clit pound for attention and as she rakes her nails over Daryl's scalp and presses closer, she feels his cock semi-hard against her.

Beth groans and hooks one leg up over his hip, hoping he'll take the hint to pick her up.

Ever since she got a glimpse of his thick arms she's imagined being balanced in them and now that's all she wants above anything else.

He does pick her up, breaking away from her lips to press open-mouthed, wet kisses to her throat and behind her ear. Her head tips back and she moans softly.

She's already so wet and she needs friction, and without realising, she's grinding against him and he's harder now, pressed between her legs.

"Touch me," she begs.

"Fuckin' hell, girl." His hands as slightly shaky and he pushes away to undo the button of her jeans and he's a little rough as he shoves his hand inside.

"Yeah," she gasps and spreads her legs so he can press his thick fingers against her clit. "Oh, _God._ "

His fingers are hot and rough, pressed in so tight by their position and her jeans.

The friction is just right and her legs are already trembling, her chest heaving as he circles her clit in the space that he's got, pressing hard and turning his fingers faster and faster.

She knows it's not going to be long and it's not. Daryl has to press his mouth hard to hers and swallows her cry as she cums because it's so loud.

Her body clenches as her juices flow out of her and then trembles as he pulls his hand free. They break their connection for a moment after so she can take in shuddering breaths.

"Jesus, girl." Is all Daryl says, but his hard cock and the awe in his voice makes her feels like a goddess.

Her hand fumbles down and she cups him, kneading with her fingers while he hisses. "Ain't got nothin' on me."

"They got those machines in here," she whispers back.

Daryl's cheeks are as red as hers feel when he sets her down and she tips her chin towards the door.

There doesn't seem to be anyone in here so he ducks out and she hears rattling before he's back with a small pack of three condoms.

She's sure their luck isn't going to hold and someone will be in here soon so she yanks her jeans down to her knees.

Daryl takes in a shuddering gasp between his teeth at the sight of her soaked panties and she reaches forward to undo his own jeans, her heart hammering.

How in the hell she turned into this kind of girl for this man she has no idea, but now she wants his cock in her like nothing else in the world.

With his help they get his jeans down and then he's free, his cock hard and bruised looking, pre-cum weeping at the tip.

Her mouth waters but there's no time for that. She does reach her hand forward to squeeze him though and he groans before he bats it away, tears the foil with his teeth and rolls one of the condoms on.

"C'mon," she mutters, her pussy throbbing despite cumming once.

He laughs. "Fuck, girl, goin' as fast as I goddamn can."

He picks her up again, hoisting her up the wall. She spreads her legs, her jeans bunched up and only allowing just enough room for the width of his hips.

Daryl's rough fingers seek out her opening and he hisses as he finds her dripping pussy, pushing two fingers in. Beth moans, her back arching as she tries to ride them but it's not enough and she lets loose a broken whimper.

"I got you," Daryl whispers and pulls his fingers out despite her pussy walls trying to hug them.

Within seconds she can feel the head of his cock pressing against her and her whimper tapers off in her throat, anticipation curling around her lungs until she can't breathe.

He works himself in slowly and every inch makes her think she can't take anymore but she does, moaning softly until he bottoms out inside her hot cunt.

"God, yes. C'mon, Daryl, fuck me."

He grips her thighs hard, struggling to get a rhythm with the barricade of her jeans but he manages it, pistoning in and out of her with hard, deep strokes that hit something inside her Jimmy never found.

She's sobbing before she knows it and she has to bury her face in his neck and cling to his shoulders to muffle the sound.

Daryl's in much the same position, pressing her spine to the wall and pressing his mouth to her cheek which is scratchy from his stubble, breathing hard.

She takes his pounding for a few minutes and then she starts to move, trying to work her hips in tandem with his and it's jittery but she manages it and it's so much better that they moan in unison.

Then voices sound and the door bangs open, loud, raucous drunks piling into the bathroom.

Beth goes rigid and so does Daryl, her pussy pulsating around his buried cock and she knows it feels as fucking amazing to him as it does to her because his fingers tighten in her flesh, hard.

She's sure she'll have bruises tomorrow. There's the sounds of conversation and the group of men using the toilets, the sinks, the dryers, a commotion that may cover the sounds of them fucking but which Daryl doesn't seem to want to try.

She squeezes him internally and he turns panicked eyes on her, frantically shaking his head. 

A smirk winds up on Beth's mouth and she does it again until Daryl's grip _hurts_ where he's holding her hips, but he can't stop her because she's not moving them: it's all internal.

He's trembling, she can feel it beneath her hands and the knowledge that she could make him cum like this makes her pussy flood with more juices.

Daryl's eyes roll slightly and he bites his lip so hard she wonders if he'll draw blood, his hands falling to squeeze the flesh of her ass.

She keeps up her rhythmic pulsating and his tremors turn to full out shaking. He's so close and now there's nothing more she wants than to see him unravel.

She gets her wish, just as the crowd is leaving and the door bangs shut. 

He lets out a sound between a roar and a sob and it makes goosebumps rise across her skin, his hips moving so unexpectedly and so hard that she very nearly screams, and she has to bury her face in his throat as he fucks her.

The wall behind her bangs loud every time her spine connects with it and for some wild reason, it's this sound that makes her cum.

They're clenching each other hard until they both go boneless. Daryl manages to weakly hold her up for another minute or so and then he gently sets her down.

She actually does feel drunk as she shimmies her panties and jeans up, does her button.

Daryl looks the same, his eyes shot and cheeks red as he throws the condom and does his jeans back up.

Beth stays leant against the wall for a minute and then she straightens, pressing a kiss to his mouth.

He does kiss her back but it's relaxed, almost sleepy and she grins, a warmth unfurling inside her that she has this kind of effect on a man twice her age. "C'mon, you can buy me a drink, an' I want your number."

Daryl laughs a deep rumble as he follows her out of the cubicle, keeping an arm around her waist because she's wobbly on her heels.

When they reach the bar, he orders and she finds Daisy, who's still talking to her catch of the night but pauses when Beth joins them. "Hey! You've been gone a while." She smirks.

Beth laughs, her face and whole body hot. "Sorry."

"You gotta tell me everythin'," her friend says quickly, pressing closer. "Did you get his number too?"

Beth opens her mouth to speak when suddenly Daryl's there, sliding a beer on a napkin. He walks away after and Beth frowns, her heart tightening.

What did she expect? She was _easy_. Met him for the first time, in a bar, a man twice her age and fucked him.

She feels almost sick until she picks up the beer and she sees the numbers on the napkin with a name hastily scrawled: Daryl Dixon.

She smiles, everything loosening again. Her eyes follow Daryl to the back door where she first saw him tonight, smoking a cigarette and she keeps them there as she answers Daisy. "Oh, yeah. I did."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a couple of people here and over on FF asking for a sequel and I couldn't resist, so here we are. Apparently I'm a little tease though and you'll see at the end, why that that is. Enjoy!

"Get your shit together, Greene."

Beth sinks down onto the closed toilet lid, grips the knot of her towel and glares at the bathroom door, of which her best friend stands on the other side of.

Guess the glare is kind of a waste on the wood but so be it. "I'm _tryin'_."

"Not hard enough!" Daisy shouts from further away, perhaps having dipped into her bedroom next door. "I don't see why you're so nervous, you already banged the guy. In a bar, the first night you met him, in a toilet stall, _up the_ _wall_."

Beth scowls, her cheeks flooding red. "Okay, so I got brave one time. But I don't even know nothin' about this guy, Dais. He could be a serial killer or a… or _anythin'._ Why you pushin' for me to get murdered?"

She hears Daisy laugh, closer to the door now and rolls her eyes. "Come on, Greene. You know it ain't like that. You had fun, so did he. He wants to have you over, it ain't rocket science."

Beth sighs and hunches over herself on the toilet, gripping the wet tangles of her hair. "He's twice my age."

Daisy's voice resonates through the crack of the door, "didn't care 'bout that in the bar, you saucy minx."

Beth laughs, sitting up straight. "Go away, I need to get ready."

"Fine, but we got some emergency codes to sort through before you leave, so hurry up!" Her friend's voice drifts further away until the last of her sentence barely carries up the stairs.

Beth sighs again and stands from the toilet, wiping down the mirror to glance at herself. It's so easy for Daisy to be confident.

She's gorgeous, with a great body to match, one that no guy has complaints with.

Beth is different and yes, she got a boost of courage the night she met Daryl, but now she's had time to reflect on it and she's worried herself a storm.

For one thing, he's twice her age. For another, she doesn't know who the hell he is.

She couldn't really make enquiries so she had Daisy do it, but even her friends usual FBI rated skills have let Beth down.

That was just the beginning of her problems.

In no particular order, there was the fact that she didn't want to be caught sleeping with an older man.

Not by anyone who knew her parents or her siblings and most definitely _not_ her siblings themselves, or anyone at school who could make her life hell.

It wasn't even just about her reputation either, it was the very real fact that Daryl would get in trouble. She doesn't know him well.

They've been texting since they met at the bar, but this will only be their second meeting.

Even still, he seems like a decent guy and she may be eighteen, perfectly legal and within her rights to sleep with who the hell she wants, but it's a small town.

People have known the Greene's since before Maggie was born, let alone her. Daryl would get arrested and if not that, then shot through with her daddy's shotgun.

That was one problem. The list went on. He could be a murderer, a sadist or he could expect all sorts of things from her, being an older man.

He could hurt her. She didn't truly believe any of these things but she had to be logical and cautious. The biggest problem she faces is going over to his place.

No one but Daisy knows she's seeing Daryl and so no one knows where he lives, most certainly wouldn't know where to look if she went missing.

Of course, she plans to set up code words with her best friend and Daisy already has Daryl's address after he text it to Beth, but that's only one person.

If he was so inclined, he could hurt her before Daisy even knew what was going on. Beth squeezes her eyes shut and takes a deep breath.

She has to stop doing this. Being cautious, practical, is one thing. Worrying herself to death is entirely another.

Maybe she isn't a great judge of character, but she has to remember how Daryl acted in the bar when she met him.

He hadn't truly expected anything from her, it was _her_ who kissed him, her who offered herself.

He knew she was young and he ensured she wasn't drunk when she made it clear she wanted to have sex with him, even said he would only tell on her if she got someone in trouble.

Daryl was a good guy. In the small time she flirted with him, he was willing to look out for a stranger and her. She doesn't have to panic.

All he said was pizza and a movie. Daisy swore up and down that it was code for sex and she's willing to have sex, _wants_ to have sex, has prepared for it even with a hot shower and a fresh shave, but she doesn't believe that's all Daryl wants her there for.

It makes her feel marginally better. Steeling her shoulders, Beth sets to work on getting herself ready. Creams her body, brushes her teeth, does her make-up and dresses, then leaves the bathroom and makes her way downstairs with wet hair.

She finds Daisy in the kitchen, putting something in the oven; she straightens up and grins at the sight of Beth. "Lookin' good."

Beth ruffles her fingers through her wet hair. "You sure? Not too much?"

Her friend shakes her head. "Casual clothes, saucy makeup. Perfect balance: semi-casual. It works. You wearin' your leather jacket?"

She nods, ruffling her hair more so it stands up slightly on the left side of her face in an 'I didn't make any effort for you, this is perfectly natural' kind of way. Is she trying too hard?

She grimaces at herself and leaves her hair alone. "Okay, what're our codes?"

Daisy clears her throat, suddenly looking serious and Beth smothers a smile. She's reassured her best friend that Daryl is a great guy -from what she knows of him so far- but she's glad Daisy loves her enough to keep her secret and ensure her safety.

"Okay, so I've already got his address, but when you pull up, text me to let me know if it's his _real_ address."

Beth laughs. "Real? Like, what… he gives me a fake one then shoves me in the back'a van?"

Daisy shrugs. "Possibility. Anyway, next step: you call me when he orders pizza." She pauses to insert an eye roll, which works as well as if she had used quotation marks. "I ask you if you ordered pepperoni-"

"I hate pepperoni."

"You hate pepperoni."

They grin at each other, having spoken in unison. "If you say, "no, but I'm thinkin' 'bout it," I know you feel off but you're not yet in the danger zone. If you say, "yes," I know you're in the danger zone and I call your daddy."

Beth grimaces again. "Let's hope Daryl ain't a creeper, 'cause I don't wanna see my daddy's face after that call."

Daisy makes a face much similar to the one Beth is. "Tell me 'bout it."

"So, what if I feel like he's slightly creepy when you ask about pepperoni, but then I'm in the danger zone after our phone call?" Beth asks as she glances at her phone.

Nearly time to go.

Daisy taps her manicured fingernails against the counter before shrugging. "How 'bout you call me an' say you wished you had ordered pepperoni now?"

Beth nods. "That's good, but what if I'm totally in danger an' I can't get my phone?"

Her friends bites her lip, forehead pinched. "Hmmm. I'll only call you three times if you don't call me. After that, all bets are off an' I call your daddy. Deal?"

Beth grins and wraps her friend up in a hug. "Deal. Love you, Dais."

Daisy sighs in her ear and squeezes her tight. "Love you too, Beth. Be careful."

"I promise."

They detach shortly after and Beth gets her coat and shoes on, Daisy fussing behind her like her own mama. "You got your overnight bag, 'case you wanna stay?"

"Yep."

"Phone charged and charger on you?"

"Yep."

"Condoms?"

Beth laughs in surprise. "Yes! I'm gonna be fine. Just don't let my parents get ahold of your parents."

Daisy follows her out to the car she's lending Beth to drive over there. Another safety precaution: not relying on Daryl to get out of there, if she needs to. "Why would they? They think we're at home with 'em."

"That's what I'm worried about. What if my daddy finds out your parents are outta town?" She asks as she climbs in the front seat, throwing her bag in the passenger one.

Daisy leans in the window as she clips her belt. "Shouldn't happen, but if it does, I'll figure summin' out, don't worry. Have fun."

Beth grins at her friend's wink. "Thanks. I'll let you know if I'm stayin'."

Daisy nods, stepping back from the car to allow Beth to reverse and drive out. They wave at each other until her friend fades into the background.

Now, time to see if Daryl really is a creeper or if she's going to have the hottest, best sex of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me! I may have cut off your smut, I'll more than make up for it though ;).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything you was waiting for guys. Enjoy because I loved writing this.

Don't freak out, don't freak out.

She's freaking out.

Beth's hands clench on the steering wheel, her eyes connecting with Daryl's through the windshield of the car where he's stood on his front step, waiting for her.

She smiles at him, everything calm on the outside but internally her stomach clenches.

Okay, so it really is his place going by his lack of shoes and the mailbox that has 'Dixon' scrawled over it.

That's a plus, but she's still nervous as all hell and she didn't expect him to come out to her before she could double check her appearance, or if she has lip gloss on her teeth.

Keeping her bag in the car - so as not to be presumptuous - Beth climbs out and locks up behind herself. Daryl gives her a small smile as she draws closer.

She feels awkward just stepping inside so immediately she reaches up to hug him. He tenses for a fraction of a second -not long enough for her to worry- before he wraps his thick arms around her waist.

Beth smiles into his shoulder, pushing onto her tiptoes and pressing closer. The calm is slowly wrapping around her, pushing the nerves out.

Maybe it's too soon to tell, but she's sure it's going to be alright. This feels natural, normal and she actually really likes it. He's so much bigger than her.

Broad shoulders, thick arms and taller than her, towering enough that his chin rests against the top of her head.

It reminds her of his body crowding her against the wall and she presses her face into his chest, hiding a grin. Why was she worried?

She's not the best at judging people but she's already had sex with Daryl and has been texting him for weeks, sometimes indulging in a phone call.

Even now she can feel a soft, lazy pulse of heat warming through her stomach and down between her legs. Maybe Daryl only wants her company but she most certainly wants to fuck him again.

A lot.

They break away and Daryl nudges his chin inside. "C'mon."

Beth follows and shuts the door behind her, her fingers slipping into his. He glances down at their entwined hands and then at her.

She bites her lip, her stomach squirming. Is this too much? Too relationship-y? Daryl doesn't pull away though and she glances around her, trying to take in her surroundings.

The front door opens pretty much onto the stairs, a small square space available to carry on up or go left to the living room.

There's a mirror on the wall to her right and a small shelf beneath it housing several keys and loose papers, spare change and empty gum wrappers.

There's several discarded shoes beneath that, half-heartedly arranged. It looks normal, it's looks _lived_ in, which is what she's really looking for.

As Daryl turns to tug her into the living room she catches a glimpse of cream carpet and halts to kick off her converses.

He makes an amused sound and she smiles at him, allowing him to pull her through on the second tug.

The living room is a lot different to what she would have expected of a single guy, living on his own.

There's cream carpet, white walls and a bright feature wall where a fireplace sits, turned off in the heat. Framed photos sit on the mantle but she's not close enough to see them.

A leather corner suite takes up most of the room, smack in the middle. Behind the sofa is the window, covered with blinds, more photos on the windowsill and in front of it there's the TV hanging on the wall.

Beneath that is a complex shelving until, ram packed with gaming consoles, games, DVD's, a laptop, several chargers and bits and bobs.

The TV remote is stuffed down one corner of the sofa and there's smudges on the TV. Lived in. The last of her tension bleeds out of her.

She didn't truly expect Daryl to be a weirdo but it's good to see the physical evidence in front of her. 

He offers to get her a drink and she accepts, taking the time to text Daisy that all is well when he disappears through a door near the TV, to where she presumes the kitchen is.

Putting her phone in her back pocket, she pulls her jacket off and slings it over the back of the sofa, padding over on bare feet to glance at the photo frames.

Almost all of them are of Daryl and a guy that looks older than him, possibly a brother from the way they hook arms over each other's necks, and there's some younger ones, that look like it could be the both of them.

The other photos are several different people, men, women and children in different places.

She's just peering at one of Daryl and a dark-skinned woman sitting on a bench when he comes back in holding two glasses of what looks like Coca-Cola. "Snoopin'?" He asks.

Beth glances up with a smile, sure he's teasing and positive when she sees his small smile. "Just makin' sure you actually live here," she half jokes.

He snorts as she takes her glass with a mumbled 'thanks'. "Good. You tell your friend where you are?"

Beth frowns, stomach tightening only a little. "Yeah, why?"

Daryl's lip twitches. "Calm down, girl. Just makin' sure you ain't stupid s'all."

He walks closer and she rolls her eyes. "Sayin' I'm in danger?"

Daryl shakes his head. "Not with me, but not every guy's like me."

She nods, appreciating what he's saying and it soothes all her anxiety away. Turning her back to him, she peers at the photo frames again. "Who are all these people?"

Daryl crowd's closer to her, his heat at her back, his hips nearly tucked into hers and she bites her lip, a frisson of heat winding down her spine.

He's doing it on purpose --she's pretty damn sure- and it makes excitement curl in her belly.

When he speaks, it's close to her ear and she shudders. "That's Michonne." He points to the picture of the dark-skinned woman.

Beth nods, stepping back a little so that her ass brushes the front of his jeans. She's glad he can't see her because she can't hide the grin at the small hiss he makes through his teeth. "She a friend?"

Daryl leans even closer and now his hips are flush with her ass and her pulse is thrumming with excitement. He's teasing her, and it's working.

"Yeah, she's with my friend: Rick, knew him all my life. He lost his wife, Lori couple years back an' 'Chonne supported 'im. Guess they just fell for each other."

Beth smiles as his finger points out Rick and then a couple of photos with Rick and his kids, Carl and Judith. Individually he points out each person in the photos, naming them all.

Michonne's little boy from a previous marriage. A young-looking guy named Glenn who works in Daryl's garage with him.

Beth thinks he would be Maggie's kind of type, taking in his dark hair. Carol; her daughter Sophia.

Apparently, they met one night when Carol's car broke down and she came into Daryl's garage, frightened and nervous because she was on the run from her husband.

He helped her out as much as he could, finding her a job at Michonne's law firm and a place for her and Sophia to live.

"And who's that?" She asks, pointing to who she presumes is his brother.

"That's Merle, my older brother. Don't see him a lot no more. He's always drivin' 'round the states. Wanted him to live here with me, but he don't settle." Beth glances at Daryl as he talks and turns the whole way around.

She was right about how close they were because when she turns fully Daryl practically settles into her, their thighs pressed together.

A sound gets trapped in her throat, her mouth drying up and she tilts her head back to look up at him. He's staring at her, his glass now wedged next to hers between the photo frames to her right.

"What?" Beth asks, but it's more like a whisper because her veins are buzzing and all she's thinking about is the fucking great sex they had the night they met.

"Nothin'," he whispers back.

But it's not nothing because he's giving her this _look_ and it's doing crazy things to her, least of which is making her pussy throb. "Wanna watch that movie?"

Daryl clears his throat, stepping back and for now, the moment is broken. "Yeah, c'mon." He walks around the sofa and digs for the remote as she sits down. "What d'you wanna watch?" He asks as he flicks the TV on.

Beth shrugs, stretching her legs out on the sofa like she's been here a thousand times. Maybe it's rude, her daddy would say it is, but she feels like Daryl just wouldn't care about stuff like that.

In fact, when he looks at her, it's almost with a pleased expression and she flushes, glancing down at her toenails painted light blue.

"C'mon, girl, you ain't got nothin' you wanna see?" He asks as he flicks over to Netflix.

Beth laughs, thinking of what Daisy would say about Netflix and chill. "Not fussy."

She glances up at him just as he finishes flicking through and chooses a series about zombies. He sits down soon after, pulling her feet into his lap.

She smiles again, glancing over at the screen. "This has like, six seasons. That's commitment."

"Guess you'll have to come 'round more then, watch it with me." His answer is casual but he turns his face away like he's worried she'll take it the wrong way.

She nudges him with her toe. "Sounds like’a plan."

Daryl clicks pause on Netflix before it can load and lifts his hips to wriggle his phone out of his back pocket. "You hungry now?"

Beth nods, her stomach gnawing at itself for not eating all day. "Starvin'."

"What you eat?" He asks as he scrolls through his phone with his left hand, his right one casually falling to curl around her ankle on his lap.

"Hot vegetarian," she replies automatically and whips out her phone. "I'm gonna ring my friend a sec."

He nods, keeping his eyes on the screen as she calls Daisy, who picks up nearly before the first ring is over. "Hey!"

Beth grins. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, so, you orderin' _pizza_?"

"Yep, and I'm gettin' a hot vegetarian." She answers somewhat smugly. "Can't wait."

"I bet you can't, you dog," Daisy replies and Beth snorts she laughs so fast.

"Okay, goin' now, just checkin' in, text me."

"Will do, have fun. Say hi to _Dary_ l for me."

There's a smugness to Daryl's name that makes Beth picture her friend smirking. "Will do. Byeee."

"Bye!"

She clicks off her phone and glances up at Daryl who glances at her soon after. "Want anythin' else?"

She shakes her head. "Just make it a large, my stomach's eatin' itself."

He laughs and she grins. She doesn't manage to get them out of him a lot. He clicks off the phone soon after so she imagines he ordered online.

They settle in as he starts the programme, getting comfier every minute until the point that -with a lot of turning and readjusting- Beth is lay on her stomach, watching the TV and Daryl's half stretched over her spine.

His elbow is planted in the sofa cushions next to her right hip and his chin is inches above her ass. Where her top's ridden up her hips she can feel his breath, warm and close to her skin.

It's a little distracting, as is his fingers curled around her left knee but she's actually really interested in the season they've started, so it's easier to push it to the back of her mind.

They've settled into a soft, harmonious place where Beth doesn't feel awkward or self-conscious. It's easy, being like this, like they've done it a thousand times.

It's really good actually. Her body relaxed and loose, a warm breeze playing through the house where a window must be open and the soft sun dipping as it gets later.

It's going great, really great, until the programme switches everything up. They're engrossed at this point, Daryl as much as her she can tell, nearly twenty minutes into the first episode when a sex scene suddenly comes on.

It's unexpected because the characters seem to be keeping it a secret and what looked innocent suddenly isn't. All of a sudden, it's hot. The sex scene is _hot_.

A little rough and wild, like the couple can't keep their hands off each other and Beth tries to control her breathing -which makes it worse- and act normal.

That fails almost as soon as Daryl's fingers tighten on her knee. Her teeth sink into her bottom lip, fingers curling around the cushion her heads lay on.

A sound must come out of her mouth though because she feels Daryl lift up from her spine a little, his eyes keen on her face.

She keeps her eyes glued to the telly, refusing to look at him as her cheeks grow hot, a pinprick of heat touching down on the crown of her head as the woman gets pushed down on the forest floor, the man spreading her legs and driving into her.

The woman lets out a grunt and digs her nails into the Earth, her eyes screwing shut.

They don't show you anything explicit, but there's the long, hard muscles of the man's back and the bare shoulders of the woman beneath him, the real blush on her throat and honest to God Beth has got a sweat on.

Daryl hasn't settled back over her and she's kind of glad because she's getting damper with sweat and he might feel it at the base of her spine where her skins exposed.

He's silent and she won't look at him, keeps watching instead as the scene cuts to happenings elsewhere, the sex scene over.

Beth expects it to get better after that, to wind back down into that relaxed atmosphere but it doesn't.

If anything, the tension gets thicker because he knows she was affected and _she knows_ he knows and it's making her so wet it's going to soak straight through both her panties and her jeans.

His fingers had stayed wrapped around her knee throughout her inner meltdown but now they uncurl slowly and her stomach clenches with excitement.

They seem to hover for a moment and then slowly he crawls them up the back of her thigh.

Beth's mouth goes dry, heart thrumming in excitement as he gets higher and higher until his fingers brush the under curve of one ass cheek.

She's not even watching the programme now, it's just where her eyes are resting as her fingers clench in the pillow and her breathing accelerates.

She's literally burning up, a sweat forming along her brow and more wet pooling between her thighs. Daryl stays at the under curve for a while until his fingers dance over the full globe.

A startled breath gets trapped in her throat and she tries with all her strength to not purr like a cat and push her ass into his hand.

She doesn't have to though because suddenly he spans his fingers wide, settling them over both ass cheeks and she literally chokes when he squeezes her tight, his pinkie slipping down and pressing against her cunt.

"Shit," she cusses without thinking.

His hand freezes, his whole body by the feel of it and she moans desperately. Now is not the time to be shy. "Don't stop." It's a pathetic little whimper and she flushes straight after.

Daryl's breathing is suddenly a lot heavier, she can hear it over the people speaking on the TV. "This okay?"

"Yeah, promise," she whispers into the cushion, pressing her hips back.

His hand squeezes again and her pussy throbs. "You got a real nice ass, girl." His voice is husky, almost hesitant and she smiles.

How has she, Beth Greene, made a grown man nervous? "You wanna see it?" She asks breathlessly.

Daryl swallows audibly and his reply is so deep, so low, so strained she feels like she could cum just listening to him. "Yeah."

"Help me," she whispers, slipping her fingers under her hips to undo her button.

He sits up further on the sofa, slipping his thumbs into her jeans at each hip and pulling as she pushes them down.

He pulls them most of the way off and discards them on the floor. She doesn't look at him, her face now fully buried in the cushion but she hears a hissing breath when he looks at her ass.

Sees her thong.

Her heart is racing to unhealthy levels already and he's barely touched her. He doesn't have to though because his eyes are as heavy as a hand on her flesh and it _burns._

The white thong nestles between her ass cheeks and sits high on her hips, dipping down to almost be non-existent at the front.

It's the sexiest one she owns and the fact that he's _looking_ at her in it drenches the fabric to points where she may never be able to wear it again.

Daryl's voice is thick and throaty when he speaks. "Jesus, fuckin' Christ, girl."

She's going to explode. That's what's going to happen. He's not going to lay one damn finger on her and she's going to fucking _combust_ anyway because he sounds like _that._

"Touch me," she grates out, almost in the exact same way she said it the first time they fucked.

He growls softly, a deep purr through his chest and out his mouth that makes her shiver.

She thought it was possible he would make her do things because he was older and yet she's calling all the shots, demanding he touch her.

She decides she might as well continue with that. "I wanna cum."

Daryl's breathing skips a beat like she turned him speechless and then he's all action. A shift as he moves onto his knees between her legs.

She spreads them, bending her right knee into the cushions and spreading her left leg until it falls off the sofa.

Daryl grabs her right thigh, his hand print like a tattoo on her skin for how hot he's running.

He shoves at her right knee but the cushions won't allow it and he grunts as he releases her leg to chuck them over the sofa.

When he comes back to her right thigh he pulls it out more, pressing her knee into the back of the sofa so he can get a good look at her.

A strangled sound escapes him, his skin rough when it trails along her thong. He skims down it slowly, passing her asshole and dipping into the entrance of her cunt, scooping up the moisture as he goes.

She's embarrassingly wet, so much that it's lubed her clit. Daryl follows the path of wet, pulling aside her thong with his right thumb and holding it against her ass cheek to explore her with his left hand.

Beth moans breathlessly into the pillow as he runs his fingers down to her clit, circling it so soft and slow she's already sobbing by the fourth stroke.

It's _so good,_ hot and wet, his rough finger so nice on her soft, slippery clit, exposed and fat for him.

She lifts her hips higher, trying to guide his finger inside her. He doesn't take the bait, instead staying on her clit with such patience she thinks she may pass out before she even cums. "Please, Daryl, _please._ "

He only hums back at her and she lifts her hot face out of the cushion to push herself up, forcing his fingers away and turning around to face him.

Beth has to bite back a gasp at the sight of him. Wild hair, flushed cheeks, bright blue eyes. He looks delicious.

She clambers into his lap and he gropes for her, his large hands grabbing her ass cheeks.

She rolls her hips against the hard cock she can feel tenting his pants and he squeezes harder, fingernails cutting into her flesh.

They collide into a kiss, teeth crashing together and tongues fighting until Daryl dives his head to her throat and lavishes kisses and bites over all her flesh, down to her bare shoulders.

Beth whimpers, sinking her fingers into his hair and tugging it, arching her throat for him.

He growls again and shoves her against the bared back of the sofa, the edge digging into her spine as he holds her nearly in the air with one hand and tries to work off his jeans.

"You got a condom?" He pants.

"In the car," she pants back, shoving her own hands down to help him with his jeans. "But I wanna touch you first."

He groans, his mouth falling to her ear. "Need you, Beth."

Her eyes roll practically into the back of her goddamn head. Fuck, yes. "Now, then. Please, _now_."

" _Girl,_ " he grates out through clenched teeth, his cock finally free and so hard Beth actually sobs. "Ain't got no fuckin' condoms, they're upstairs."

"Forgot 'em," she gasps. "Please." She reaches down and grabs his cock, pressing it against her clit through her thong.

" _God_ …nah… I'll… _fuck_. I'll pull out _."_

"Okay," she pants. "C'mon."

He yanks her thong aside and she spreads her legs wide, wrapping them around his waist. It's cramped, again and she almost laughs.

Is this how sex will always be with them? They actually have a bed, a whole sofa but somehow, they've managed this again.

He grunts as he shoves his cock into her, slipping his arms under her thighs to literally hold her above him. She squeals, grabbing his shoulders and digging her nails in.

It almost hurts, the way she's sat. He has to force his cock through her tight walls but she's so wet that it's almost no time at all before he's buried deep inside her.

"Yes. Hard. Fuck me hard."

Daryl's jaw clenches as he tilts her ever so slightly, her shoulders digging into the edge of the sofa, Daryl's right hand braced against it and his left hand holding her lower back.

She knows she isn't that heavy but he's practically holding her whole body up with one hand and his impaled cock.

His strength gets her a little flustered and she rotates her hips with a whine, fingers digging into his shoulders through his shirt.

He pulls back, spreading his knees on the sofa's other edge and then fucks into her, deep and hard. She gurgles something that's not quite words and moves her hips with him.

It's so fucking good and she keens like a bitch in heat every time he withdraws and then slides back in, wet and hard, deep. _Bare._

She's absolutely positive that's why she feels near delirious with pleasure, her head barely staying up on her neck and all her weight slumped into Daryl's one arm wrapped around her.

She's never not used a condom and while she's always loved sex with a condom, she was clearly missing out on something by using them because this feels _amazing_.

So much so she's pretty sure she's never going to use them again. Daryl moans, his forehead falling to press, sweaty and slippery, against hers.

Beth clings to him with one arm and wiggles her other hand between them to fumble for her clit, pressing down hard and circling fast, bouncing her hips as much as she can manage in the space.

He pants as he glances down between them, watching her fingers sliding over her wet clit, his forehead pressing even harder against hers.

She follows his line of sight, her mouth growing dry at the sight of her pussy spread wide, Daryl's cock slipping in and coming back out gleaming with her juices, her fingers swirling over her exposed clit.

Around his hips, her thighs begin to tremble and she nuzzles at his mouth, pressing their lips together desperately as her stomach winds tighter and tighter.

He bites down hard on her lower lip, making it swell and throb when he sucks it better, his hips stuttering as he pants wildly into her mouth.

It starts in her stomach, a ball that constricts tighter and tighter, trying to cage a brilliant light.

She feels like she could float in it forever, could die from sheer bliss until Daryl's cock hits her deep, the same moment she presses her clit, hard.

He swallows her wail of pleasure, hissing obscenities into her mouth as she cums around his cock, so tight he can't move in the intense second that her whole-body floods with hot prickles.

Almost as soon as she cums the doorbell rings. She chokes off her moaning, pulling away from Daryl's mouth to stare at him wide eyed.

He groans thickly as he pulls out, gently placing her down on the sofa so he can tuck himself in and deal with their delivery but she shuffles forward before he can, taking his cock in her mouth.

He bares his teeth, his pupils blown wide as she glances up at him, the look he gives her making another flood of heat pulse through her cunt.

She dips her fingers down, stroking hard enough over her clit that she'll cum in less than a minute, the way she does when she's alone.

Daryl stares in something akin to awe, hands fisting her hair as she sucks her cum off his cock, pushing down as far she can until the gags, the doorbell going again.

He gurgles something, gripping her jaw and fucking into her mouth so fast her eyes water, using her wet open hole for his own pleasure, like she's just his to use, and quite suddenly she's cumming all over her fingers, Daryl's own cum spurting hot and thick over her tongue with a growl to follow.

Beth swallows as quick as she can, abandoning her throbbing pussy to jerk the last of his cum onto her tongue.

Daryl hangs over her, panting hard as the door knocks quite hard, making her jump and cum dribble down the corner of her lip.

He stares intensely at her, eyes bright and feverish, two hot pink balls in his cheeks. She stares back at him, a slow smile growing on her mouth as the cum slowly runs down to her chin.

His eyes flutter shut on a ragged exhale. "Jesus."

God, he makes her feel sexy. He quickly stuffs himself into his jeans, shutting the living door to get their pizza.

She falls back against the sofa with a laugh, licking the cum away and feeling soft and sleepy, everything thrumming.

When Daryl comes back holding their pizza he looks truly fucked. He dumps them on the table and hauls her up. She squeals, laughing and pressing a kiss to his mouth.

"Y'alrite?"

She nods, smile so wide it hurts. "God, yeah. Can I stay tonight?"

Daryl laughs. "Don't gotta ask, girl."

She wiggles down, flopping to the sofa and opening her pizza. "That smells so good."

He sits beside her, spread out as she takes a slice and bites enthusiastically into it, moaning softly. "So, good."

Pizza in hand, she hunts for her jeans and phone, scrolling to Daisy's number. Her friend picks up immediately. "Hey, I'm stayin' tonight."

"Wow, already?" Daisy laughs. "Tell me _everythin_ '."


End file.
